Podniebne rozkosze
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinek #2 "" Colt siedzi w swoim luksusowym apartamencie popija zadowolony Whiskey. Colt: Pierwszy epizod jak najbardziej udany. Powkurzane kilka osób, rzeczy osobiste zabrane. Zapalniczką Dajona odpalił sobie cygaro. Colt: Żyć nie umierać. Rzucił się na swoje łoże i palił cygaro. Colt: Co było ostatnio...20 nastolatków przybyło do programu z nadzieją normalnej przygody..Co dostali? Świrniętą ekipę, dziwne miejsca... I zupełnie nienormalne miejsce...A w sumie...miejsca. Ich zadaniem było odnalezienie flag, które przydzielały ich do zespołów. Powstały 3 ekipy Zmumifikowane Koteczky Isis, Napalone Elfy Jaspera oraz Robo-Złamasy Shany. Pożegnaliśmy Julie, która zginęła w wybuchu samolotu oraz Coura który mnie wkurwiał. A co w tym tygodniu czeka zawodników? Kamery wyskakują z różnych stron, po chwili widać Josee jeżdżącą na łyżwach gdzieś na Syberii.Następnie kamera szybko przesuwa się do krainy Jaspera. Widać Roxane wspinającą się na drzewo, zauważa ona nieprzytomną w krzakach Tiffany.Kamera pokazuje na chwile Raphaela leżącego na dachu drewnianego domu. Po chwili obraz przesuwa się do Coura, który łazi po lesie i nagle pojawiają się duchy, które go skutecznie wystraszyły.Tymczasem zostaje pokazany zamek, gdzie zakrada się Addie. Lecz nagle pojawia się nad jej głową miecz, którym machnął wkurzony Jasper.Obraz przesuwa się teraz do następnej krainy. Widzimy gadających ze sobą Igora i Severina w jakiejś piramidzie.Obojga obserwują cały czas Brittnay i Dina, mające zatyczki w uszach i knują przeciwko nim. Następnie kamera przesuwa się do Zileana, który patrzył i dotknął posąg kota.Uruchomił w ten sposób pułapkę, w którą wpada również Maddie i strzela facepalma. Ekran przesuwa się dalej i widać na tronie siedząca Isis, która trzyma egipskiego kota. Kolejne miejsce, które pokazuje kamera to ulice zmechanizowanego miasta. Widzimy lunatykującą Oxanę, nad którą lata coś w stylu małego statku kosmicznego i obserwują ją. Całe zdarzenie widzi Julie, która tylko robi notatki. Kamera jedzie dalej, widzimy Chipa, gada z jakimś robotem. Lecz robot ten ma wrogie zamiary i chce go zabić.Obserwuje go Gabriel, lecz nic nie chce z tym zrobić. Widzimy teraz Hatsune, który trzyma konsolę. Nieświadomie to on kieruje tym robotem przy Chipie. Konsola nagle wybucha, a kamera pokazuję Shanę, która jest sprawczynią wybuchu w swoim centrum dowodzenia, otoczoną ekranami kamer z miasta. Kamera sunie dalej i widzimy gorącą krainę. Widzimy grającego na gitarze i idącego gdzieś po rynku Daniela, potyka się on, a gitara spada w lawę. Na cmentarzu wraków widzimy Prestona i Diona, Preston coś gada cały czas do Diona, lecz ten niezbyt go słucha i chce tylko podpalić coś. Całość obserwuje Helen, zażenowana tym. Po ekranie widać teraz różne miejsca z wszystkich krain.Powracamy do zimnej Syberii, gdzie stoi Colt z wynikami, Vanessa stoi obok i patrzy na brata. Reszta ekipy i wszyscy uczestnicy również są i nagle wyskakuje Gemma, która tuli Diona. Vanessa stoi w lesie zdezorientowana i nagle wylatuje w powietrze, gdyż stała na ładunku wybuchowym, za jej plecami śmieje się Colt, a w miejscu wybuchu wytwarza się napis "Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy". Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Oczywiście ekipa, może pójśc też gdzie indziej. Shana siedziała sobie i popijala jakiś drink. Shana: 'Jakoś sobie poradzą. Nie szkoda mi ich... no dobra, jednak może trochę. ''Mówiąc to miala na myśli swoją drużynę. Zaczęła sporządzać jakieś notatki na swoim laptopie, gdyż nie było tu nikogo z reszty ekipy. Jasper poszedł na najwyższe piętro, z którego podziwiał widok na krainę. 'Jasper: '''Z góry wygląda to dosyć... ciekawie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: 'Ta ognista kraina chyba nie do końca jest w moim guście, ale dopóki mogę przebywać w tym luksusowym zamku, to w sumie nic mi tutaj nie przeszkadza. ^-^ ''Usiadł sobie na wygodnym fotelu i zaczął popijać drinka. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: '''Co do mojej drużyny... Nie znam ich, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na najlepszych. Cóż, może ten pobyt w hotelu sprawi, że nie nawalą podczas zadania... ''Shana po dłuższym czasie wyłączyła i zamknęła swój laptop, by udać się na małą przechadzkę do Slumsów. Niezbyt podoba mi się to, że muszę się gnieździć z obcymi pod jednym dachem. Cóż...przynajmniej nie mają czego ukraść chyba, że czyjejś cnoty...'' Dion zerknął na Chipa który gadał z powietrzem oraz Raphaela który prawie oberwał cegłówką. Dion: Co za frajerzy... Raphaél wraca do budynku, wchodzi do pokoju Tiffany, która śpi. Chłopak ma ochotę pogadać z dziewczyną, ale nie jest pewien, czy powinien on ją budzić. Młodzieniec odważył się i lekko dotyka niewiastę, starając się do niej zagadać. Raphaél: Tiffany, pobudka. Czas wstawać. Tiffany wstała w takiej pozycji jak była. Zobaczyła, że ma odsłonięty płaczcz, dzięki czemu widać jej tyłek. Pisnęła tylko cichutko z przerażenia i ubrała rurki leżące obok. '' '''Tiffany (PZ): Spało mi się.. nienajgorzej. Chociaż było strasznie gorąco. Booże, chyba nie oglądali mojego dupska...' Tiffany: '''Cześć Raphi! <3 Już ranek? '''Tiffany: '''Raphi? To ty już wstałeś? :O Masakra. '''Raphaél: Chłopaki widziałem już nie śpią, ja też obudziłem się dosyć niedawno. Tiffany: 'Czuję się taka naga! Nie mam telefonu, whisky czy lakieru do włosów... '''Tiffany (PZ): Raphael może być moim super kumplem. <3 ' 'Tiffany: '''Jak sezon się skończy, to Cię zaproszę do Ciebie i urządzimy sobie super imprezę na rozluźnienie! ''Młodzieniec dostał rumieńców, jednak wytłumaczył grzecznie dziewczynie, że on nie jest typem imprezowicza, ale kujona, który lubi dużo czytać. '''Raphaél: Hm... Tylko, że ja nie chodzę na imprezy. Wolę czytać książki i zanurzyć się w świecie fantazji... Tiffany: '''Tacy jak ty też się muszą rozerwać. Daj spokój, będzie fajnie.. c: '''Raphaél: No dobra, namówiłaś mnie. Raphaél (PZ): Hura, mam nową koleżankę. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w jednym zespole, bo przynajmniej będę miał, z kim spędzać wolny czas, który mógłbym wykorzystać na pobyt w samotności. Tiffany (PZ): Yaay, mam super kolegę. c: Musi się tylko trochę wyluzować, ale już moja w tym głowa. Tiffany wzięła suchy prowiant i stuknęła nim o podłogę. Tiffany: Tą bułką można zabić... Chyba będę dzisiaj chodzić głodna.. Raphaél zobaczył, jak prowiant wyślizguje się z rąk Tiffany. Chłopak wystraszył się i wybiegł na dwór. Raphaél (PZ): Nie znoszę odgłosów spadających przedmiotów, które zostają stłuczone. To taki przykry widok patrzeć, jak coś rozpada się na kawałki. Tiffany (PZ): Chyba wolę jeść trawę jak pie*dolona krowa, niż takie.. coś. A woda pewnie z bagna. Podziękuję. Tiffany zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciel gdzieś pobiegł. Tiffany: A ten gdzie polazł...? Chip: 'Nie ma sprawy. ''Widział jak znowu wybiegł na podwórze. '' '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): '''WTF? Co to za ludż jest. Nawet nie podziękuje za pomoc i nie zaproponuje układu, że jak będzie ledwo żywy to ja będę pierwszy co sprzęt odłączy. *Naburmuszony obejmuje się rękami* Pojęcia nie mam kim jesteś ale wiem, że twoja linia czasu baaardzo się zmieni, oj baaardzo. *Śmieje się* Co ja mówię, nic mnie on nie interesuje, żal tylko tego odłączenia... ''Jenna po tym jak ostatnio została wrzucona do drużyny zmumifikowanych koteczków, lekko się poobijała. Nie odzywała się do nikogo, ponieważ była tak zmęczona jak i ledwo co potrafiła z siebie wykrztusić. Postanowiła, że zagda do jakiejś osoby z myślą poznania. Podeszła, więc do blondyna o imieniu Chip. 'Jenna: '''Witaj jestem Jenna! ''Uścisnęła mu od razu rękę. 'Jenna: '''A ty jak się nazywasz? ''Obrócił się i spojrzał się na dziewczynę. '''Chip: O ty do mnie mówisz? Wskazał na siebie palcem, dla pewności. Chip: 'Chociaż ktoś nie ignoruje! Ekhem! ♫Rychło w czas! Rychło w czas, by poznać was!♫ ''Zrobił niewielki ukłop po tym jakże miłym przywitaniu. Nieadekwatnym, ale powitaniu. Jenna od razu rozpromieniała. 'Jenna: '''Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że tu jestem! Juz pierwsza osoba, to będzie szło tylko łatwiej, a w ogóle, to nadal nie poznałam twojego imienia! ''Powiedziała usmiechając się coraz to szerzej. 'Chip: '''Chip! Miło poznać. Powiedziałbym, ze widzię cię pierwszy raz ale rozpoczynać znajomość do kłamstwa byłoby zapewne przesadą. '''Jenna: '''Pewnie widziałeś mnie ostatnio jak byliśmy rodzielani do drużyn.. a ja wtedy tak trochę wparowałam ^ ^' W każdym razie ciekawe czy jak to wszystko się potoczy! Mam nadzieję, że będą tutaj jakieś imprezy ;u Bo smęcenia nie zniosę -,- ''Usiadła przy swojej, wielkiej walizce i ją otworzyła. Chciała wyciągnąć ze środka bluzę, ale o coś się zaczepiła. Ta zaczęła czarpać za bluzę w efekcie rozdzierając ją tak, że nie było co zbierać. '''Jenna: '''Oj upsi hihi, często mi się to zdarza :D '''Chip: Wydaje mi się, że oni już rozpoczęli swoje party hard. Wskazuje na świących zawodników. Chip: 'Wolę myśleć, że upicii niż ze zmęczenia. Trochę wredne, ale jak podnosi samemu sobie samoocenę! :D '''Jenna: '''Ty chyba masz rację! Matko, a ja taka nieumalowana i w ogóle jakieś szmaty mam na sobie.. ''Jenna otrzepała się jakby z jej ciuchami było coś nie tak. Następnie rzuciła spojrzenie w stronę innych zaowodników. '' '''Jenna: '''Masz zaniżoną samoocenę? :( Ja ci ją podwyższę! :D '''Chip: '''Dziękuję. Choć jednak wolałbym nie w taki sposób jak większość sobie wyobraża. ''Trochę się jakby zmartwił. Obrócił się i szepnąć coś. '''Chip: Nie chichocz się to nie wyjdzie... Jenna: 'Chodziło mi o to, że każda samoocena idzie w górę jak człowiek staje się śmiały! A gdzie człowiek staje się śmiały?! Na jakiejś super mega wyjebanej w kosmos imprezcee yyy daaaa :D ''Jenna zaśmiała się pod nosem. 'Jenna: '''Ojej zabrzmiałeś jak wąż :p '''Chip: '''Nawet węże są pożyteczne. Przynajmniej dzięki nim jest mniej idiotów na świecie i nie tylko w tym świecie pewnie. ''Kiwnął twierdząco głową, ale zdawało się że chyba przeinaczył to o co jej mogło chodzić. 'Jenna (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Chip jest takim miłym chłopakiem! Ciekawe czy ma w domu węża, pewnie bardzo się nimi interesuje, skoro tak je zachwala! ''Jenna chwilę się zamyśliła. 'Jenna: '''Masz rację, węże usuwają z drogi wiele zwierzątek.. albo to mrówki.. a nie ważne! Wracając do węży! To masz jakiegoś w domu?! '''Chip: '''W domu? Ja nie mam domu. Wolę mówić, że świat jest moim domem i wszędzie mogę się poczuć jak chcę. ''Odparł jej z wielkim przejęciem. 'Chip: '''Ale węża mieć.. no no.. fajna sprawa by była! Chociaż jak się tak zastanowić to jedną taką mam. xD '''Jenna: '''O matko jesteś bezdomny?! Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mam bułki :< Sprawa?! Jaka sprawa?! ''Zapytała bardzo zaskoczona. 'Chip: '''O rany.. niepotrzebnie wywołałem współczucie. ''Siadł koło niej i uspokoił. '''Chip: Nie jestem tak do końca bezdomny bo mam miejsce do którego wiem, że mogę wrócić. Dla mnie to fajne móc nie słuchać się nikogo. Wziąć los we własne ręce i iść naprzód nie wiedząc co nas czeka. Jak astronomowie badający niekąńczącą się aleję gwiazd! Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Jestem bardzo zaskoczony. *Zaskoczona mina xD* Czy właśnie zawiązałem relację z człowiekiem i ona nie uciekła? To trochę przerażające... '''Jenna: '''A jednak! :") Jesteś wolnym duchem hihi to jest takie inspirujące <3 A właśnie dobrze, że wspomniałeś o gwiazdach, bo uwielbiam patrzeć w gwiazdy, a teraz jest na to idealna pora! ''Jenna wzięła kocyk z walizki i rozłożyła go na podłodze. '''Jenna: '''Więc na co czekamy?! Połóżmy się i oglądajmy je! '''Chip: Możemy, ale jednak chyba nie tutaj co nie? Bo tak jakby jesteśmy w środku budynku. xD Zwinął koc i skierował się na zewnątrz. Chip: 'Nawet w piekle muszą zakręcić dopływ gazu. ''Rozłożył wszystko na zewnątrz. Wrócił jeszcze po dziewczynę i kosz. Jenna trochę się zaczerwieniła, bo nie zauważyła, że są w budynku i zrobiło jej się głupio, nie chce żeby ludzie brali ją za idiotkę, mimo, że czasem tak to wygląda xD 'Jenna: '''A.. no tak! Tylko chyba przez to zmęczenie nie zauważyłam, że nie jestesmy na zewnątrz ;u ''Jenna poszła wraz z Chip'em na zewnątrz. Położyła się na kocu i spoglądąla na niebo. 'Jenna: '''Ciekawe jakie sekrety skrywają te gwiazdy haha, może na niektórych ktoś mieszka :) ''Dion siedział sobie na tyłach budynku. W międzyczasie znalazł kilka patyków i kamieni, dzięki którym strugał sobie nóż. ''Dion: Nic ze świata zewnętrznego? Prosz bardzo. '' Tiffany głowiła się chwilę, gdzie może być jej przyjaciel. Nie zwróciła również uwagi na Chip'a i Jennę, bo wybierała sobie ciuchy na przebranie. Poszła przez korytarz do czterech, ledwo trzymających się ścian - do łazienki. Ubrała się w spodenki z wysokim stanem, crop top i założyła na stopy obcasy. Kiedy wychodziła, walnęła o coś... Josee znalazła się po odpoczynku obok Diona. 'Josee: '''Nie miej mnie za irytującej. :D ''Stanęła obok niego aby przypadkiem nie dostać nożem. ^^ 'Josee: '''Po Wariackim Wyścigu serio się ogarnęłam, mogę to udowodnić. Ale mi podpowiedz! '(PZ Josee): 'Uświadomiłam sobie, że złoto nie jest najważniejsze, tylko to, jak bardzo dobre zajmujesz miejsce. Mamie próbuję cały czas wmówić, że 2 i 3 miejsce to też stawanie na podium, a 4 to już Totalna Porażka! A teraz nie mam ochoty nikogo sabotować, no chyba, że przeciwników. ;) WIĘC SZYKUJ SIĘ ROXANE!!! Wylecisz następna! 3:) *laugh maniacal* '''Dion: '''Na co? ''Mruknął spoglądając na nią kątem oka. On również usłyszał huk jakby ktoś na coś wpadł. Tiffany wpadła na ścianę, która powoli zaczęła się sypać. Uderzyła głową i upadła, aż zaczęło jej się kręcić. '''Tiffany: Ałć... Dajon wstał i poszedł zobaczyć o co chodzi. Za ścianą zobaczył leżacą na ziemii Tiffcię która trzymała się za głowę. Dion: '''Wszystko gra? '''Tiffany: '''Niebardzo.. Boli mnie głowa.. I dlaczego widzę cię potrójnie... '''Dion: '''Yhy. ''Dion pomógł Tiffci się podnieść łapiąc ją w talii. Dziewczyna upadła po chwili. '' '''Tiffany: Możesz mnie gdzieś położyć..? Tylko nie gdzie są wszyscy. Nie chcę, żeby patrzyli, kiedy przypadkiem zwymiotuję. ;c Dion: 'Ok.. ''Mruknął. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce, ta złapała się jego szyi i zaniósł ją tam gdzie przebywał wcześniej, prawie. Trochę dalej była wolna przestrzeń akurat w cieniu, chodź to i tak nic nie dawało. (jak wiemy wszędzie 35 stopni) '''Tiffany: Jesteś całkiem miły, kiedy nie jesteś buntownikiem.. Dion wywrócił tylko oczami i posadził powoli Tiffcię na ziemi. Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę a on przysiadł obok niej i kontynuował to co robił wcześniej (robienie noża). Tiffany zmęczona bólem głowy oparła głowę o jego ramię. Tiffany: Co jeszcze robisz prócz bycia buntownikiem? Masz jakieś zainteresowania? Dion chwilę przemilczał. Dion: 'Chciałem iść kiedyś do wojska, ale te zasady... ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Popierdoliło ich chyba. '''Tiffany: '''Czuję się tutaj jakbym była w więzieniu.. Hmm.. Lubisz operować bronią i te sprawy? Chciałbyś kiedyś ze mną pojechać na strzelnicę? c: '''Dion: '''Kochana... ''Dion zaśmiał się. 'Dion: '''Strzelnicę to ja mam u siebie na ulicy. c: ''Mruknął strugając dalej nóż. '''Tiffany: Pewnie się napie*dalacie każdy z każdym. C: Dion: 'Każdy z każdym to nie, ale tak - Napierdalamy się. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '''Tiffany: Fajnie macie.. Też bym tak chciała, w sumie, kiedyś taka byłam.. Ale po ostatniej bójce, gdzie dość mocno oberwałam nie wypuszcza mnie nigdzie. Rozumiesz? To działo się kilka lat temu. Moją jedyną przyjaciółką jest Sonja, kuzynka i syn kolegi taty. Moje życie to istna masakra, zero pożytku. Zabierzesz mnie kiedyś do siebie? Dion: 'Może... ''Spojrzał na efekty swojej pracy. Nóż wyglądał...solidnie, a właściwie tylko rączka od niego. Wziął jakiś naostrzony kamień i kawałek sznura który wcześniej znalazł i przywiązał jakoś do rączki. Teraz miał własny prowizoryczny nóż. Schował go do kieszeni. '''Tiffany: Heh, będziesz polował na zwierzynę? Dion: '''Jeżeli przez słowo zwierzyna rozumieć mam wrogowie to tak. '''Tiffany: Na mnie też? Posmuciła się trochę na tą myśl. Dion zerknął na nią na chwilkę po czym znowu patrzył przed siebie. Dion: 'Wygląda na to, że nie. ''Mruknął. 'Tiffany (PZ): Hmm.. Na początku myślałam, że Dion to tylko taki.. bad boy. Tak właśnie! A okazuje się, że pod tą maską buntownika skrywa się spokojny facet. ' 'Tiffany: '''Cieszę się.. ''Zatrzęsła się z zimna. '''Tiffany: Wiem, że wyda ci się to niedorzeczne pomimo takiej wysokiej temperatury, ale... zimno mi. Dion: 'Tak, to jest niedorzeczne. ''Odparł. Josee była nadal obok nich. 'Josee: '''Domyślacie się, jakie może będzie zadanie? Jestem w pełni przygotowana! ''Uśmiechnęła się. Maddie w tym czasie obserwowała Tiffany i Diona. '''Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To trochę śmieszne, jak ta ruda... próbuje się do Diona podwalać. Mam na myśl po prostu to, że, no, gdzie w tym jakiś głębszy cel. Jeśli inni zauważą, że są ze sobą "blisko", to oberwie im się obu. W tego typu programach zawodnicy nie lubią, kiedy nagle jakaś dwójka jest zdecydowanie w zbyt bliskich relacjach. Ach, mam na myśli tą rudą. Ale Dionowi się dostanie przy okazji. Cóż. Życzę jej powodzenia. W dalszych zalotach. '''Tiffany (PZ): No co. Źle się czułam, nie flirtowałam z nim. Jak ludzie się źle czują to są dreszcze, uczucie zimna i tak dalej. A potem chyba poszłam spać.. :3 Tiffany: 'Dlatego od ciebie uciekam na słońce, może będzie mi cieplej. ''Poszła z cienia i natychmiast zasnęła kładąc się na brzuchu. Dion tylko wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Josee. 'Dion: '''Nie. ''Odparł krótko. '''Josee: '''Aha... ''Wywraca swoimi pięknymi oczętami i już stara się nic więcej nie odzywać. '' ''Dion: Jeżeli ktoś myślał, że mam zamiar się do niej dobierać, to jest - podkreślam, w dużym błędzie. '' 'Maddie: '''Może kiedy Colt zabierał rzeczy osobiste, to jakoś udało jej się przekabacić prezerwatywy między cyckami. Chociaż tyle dobrego z tego by było... ''Powiedziała cicho do siebie. Hatsune akurat spał sam, smutny po tym, jak Colt zabrał mu jego konsole. 'Hatsune (zwierzenie): '''Nie mam już bez konsolek robić cokolwiek w tym programie... boshe! Może uda mi się do kogoś zagadać? ''Zaczął coś krzyczeć do swojej drużyny. 'Hatsune: '''Haloo! Jest tam kto? ''Tiffany tymczasem spała. Ale jak spała! Najpierw spała na brzuchu, bo chciała, żeby jej się plecy nagrzały. Potem przekręciła się na drugi bok. Położyła się na plecach. Nie spasowało jej, przewróciła się na inny bok a potem jakoś wszystko samo poszło. Co chwilę się wierciła i mamrotała coś o drinkach w pępkach i "Nie polewaj!". 'Tiffany (PZ): No co.. Wiercę się i gadam przez sen.. ' Dion wstał i postanowił się wyprostować. Przeciągnął się i zaczął sobie chodzić po okolicy. Po drodze wpadł na Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Jak tam twoja... ''Pauza. 'Maddie: '... imprezowa diva. I jej zaloty? Powiedziała sucho. 'Dion: '''Zaloty? ''Mruknął również sucho. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz. ''Poruszyła brwiami w górę i dół, tak jak na gifie, tylko z obojętną miną: thumb|left|100px 'Dion: '''Masz coś z brwiami czy jak? ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Była po prostu miła. ''Odparł równie obojętnie co ona wyglądała. 'Maddie: '''Dziewczyny z cyckami na wierzchu i sukienkami odsłaniającymi prawie tyłeczek... Raczej nie są "w ten sposób" miłe. Uwierz mi. ''Przewróciła oczami. 'Maddie: '''Szczególnie jak w komplecie do tego dochodzi imprezowa dusza, hashtagi i wizerunek typu "a co tam będę break the rules" oraz "bad girls są dobre i złe". '''Dion: '''Tia. Widzę, że coś o tym wiesz. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Bynajmniej. Ja tutaj miłości szukać nie przyjechałem. ''Odparł. 'Maddie: '''A ona pewnie nie po to żeby zachować na palcu pierścień cnoty. '''Dion: '''Widzę ostra pesymistka. ''Wywrócił oczami. 'Maddie: '''Nie jestem pesymistką. ''Też wywróciła oczami. 'Maddie: '''Optymiści myślą, że świat stoi do nich otworem. Jako realistka wiem, co to za otwór. '''Dion: '''Idzie się rozczarować. ''Rozejrzał się wokół. Maddie stwierdziła, że się rozgadała za bardzo, więc postanowiła się bardziej stonować. 'Maddie: '''Tak. Strasznie. '''Dion: '''Skoro tak to po co tutaj jesteś? '''Maddie: 'Żeby wygrać. Odpowiedziała niewzruszonym głosem. 'Maddie: '''Przynajmniej taki jest zamysł programu. Poza tym. To gra o kasę. Nie symulator randki, nie symulator znajdywania przyjaciół, nie symulator dobrej zabawy. '''Dion: '''Symulator napierdalania się z konkurencją i łatwiejszej drogi zarobienia pieniędzy. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Bynajmniej, zawsze jest dobrze do kogo otworzyć gębę niż siedzieć samemu i czekać, aż konkurencja cię wykopie. ''Maddie się podirytowała odpowiedzią Diona, jednak zachowała spokój. '' '''Maddie: '''Nie musisz mnie uświadamiać. Mam o tym pojęcie. Od dawna. ''Chłopak tylko rollnął oczami. 'Dion: '''Jasne. ''Odparł po czym udał się do budynku do swojego kącika (czyt. miejsce snu) Położył się na plecach, ręcę wziął za siebię i spoglądał w sufit. Maddie udała się w jakieś inne miejsce, z dala od Diona. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie potrzebuję ludzi. Mogę wygrać z nimi, albo bez nich. Dopóki znam swoje własne możliwości, tak daleko mogę zajść. Jeśli będzie trzeba, założę sojusz, wbiję komuś nóż w plecy, podłożę mu nogę podczas wyzwania, albo zrzucę całą winę za porażkę. Ta. Nie mam dobrej gry socjalnej. Dlatego muszę wszystko pokładać w całej reszcie. ''Tiffany już wcześniej wstała. Zobaczyła leżącego Dion'a i nie zmieniając miejsca, wstała tylko. '''Tiffany: '''Czuję się już trochę lepiej. Dziękuję za troskę. ♥ '''Tiffany (PZ): Niektórzy ludzie są niemili, kiedy się staram. Nie przyjechałam tutaj dla kasy a prawdziwego powodu nie zdradzę. Dion jest serio w porządku. I ma fajną klatę... <3 Oddaliła się gdzieś, pewnie wróciła do pozostałych. Shana przybyła na miejsce i zajrzała do środka. Poczuła okropny smród, który dochodził prawdopodobnie z kibla. Shana (PZ): ''' Nie mam pojęcia co mnie tu ciągnęło... Ale nie mogę ciągle siedzieć sama tam gdzie ekipa. ''Po miło spędzonym wieczorze, albo i nocy bo nie zorientował się która to już pora Chip postanowił sobie wrócić do domu. Nie zastał towarzyszki. '' '''Chip: Oho.. Jego też uderzył ów smród. Chip: Śmierdzi jakby coś zdechło... To twoja sprawka? <3 Przyglądał się nieznajomej, która stała z pewnie zatkanym nosem. Nie był pewny bo jedyne co widział to jej plecy. xD Shana słysząc głos za plecami odwróciła się. Shana: 'Nie odpowiadam za cokolwiek w tej upalnej krainie. A ty jesteś.... ? ''Shana nie kojarzyła owego osobnika z kamer, widać niczym się nie wyróżnił. xD 'Chip: '''O! I przy tym lepiej zostańmy! Bo jeszcze tłum ludzi się zwali... ''Przymrużył oczy i rozglądał się podejrzliwie na boki. 'Chip: '''A już nadal za dużo jest na tym pustkowiu... Lepiej ty powiedz kim jesteś i czemu przez ciebie ten smród się bije! Nie było go tu wcześniej! Powiedz jak coś zdechło z twojego powodu to nikomu nie powiem. Pozwól mi się zapoznać z nim, żywi ludzie bywają nudni jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. '''Shana: ' Jak o tym wspomniałeś, to sama też nie lubię zbyt wielkich tłumów. Zastanowiła się przez chwile nad dalszą odpowiedzią. 'Shana: '''Cóż, jestem z ekipy i me imię to Shana. Odpowiadam poniekąd drugą drużynę, która tu jest i naszło mnie na małe odwiedziny. ''Starła pot z czoła i kontynuowała. 'Shana: '''Kto wie, może coś wam tutaj podrzuciłam jak nikt nie patrzył. ''Złośliwy uśmiech. ''Wystąpili: Ekipa: *Yanke$ jako Colt *Marks jako Shana *Dark jako Jasper Zawodnicy: *Aikko jako Chip *KsVive jako Daniel *Yuriko (Yurisia) jako Tiffany *Raff jako Raphaél * - Preston *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Rafix jako Gabriel *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK]] jako Dion *M2000 jako Severin * Totaldrama52 jako Igor *LadyBetter as Roxane *Binuzz jako Josee *Mr. WarmCroissant (dyskusja) 18:12, maj 31, 2016 (UTC)Rogalik jako Hatsune *CTGT jako Jenna *Maw jako Dina Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki